<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Together by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469919">Only Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Late Night Conversations, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV Brienne of Tarth, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 08, Soft Jaime Lannister, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wine, Winterfell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're covered in dried blood and sweat and stains, and Brienne needs to piss, but she's grateful they're both alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THESE TWO ARE SO LOVELY. AHHHH. Please enjoy this and I would love to hear any thoughts you had.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>A dense cloud of smoke veils out Winterfell's nightfall.</p><p>Brienne finds herself wandering up through the Great Keep's battlements, keeping her arms inside her fur-lined cloak. The bitter, stinging frost dulls the rotting stench of bodies in her nostrils. There's still so many corpses left to drag from the grounds.</p><p>
  <em>"Under the black-barked tree… where my love did bury me…"</em>
</p><p>She hesitates. A man's voice drifts, slow and soft, into Brienne's ears. </p><p>Jaime hasn't noticed her, having seated himself down against one of the battlement-stones and uncapping his wineskin. He sings to no-one, his pitch off, and yet Brienne listens with slight confusion and enthrallment. Her mouth going dry.</p><p>
  <em>"He had gone and swallowed the maester's key…"</em>
</p><p>"And I knew only together," Brienne recites in a mumble, approaching him, "we would be free."</p><p>By the flamelight of the torches, Jaime's hair has all of the splendour of a Lannister gold colour. He chuckles, gazing up at Brienne with a fondness that races her heart. "The Lament of Isolda Kingsblood," Jaime points out. "You're familiar with it?"</p><p>"One of my father's bannermen got horrendously drunk on my eleventh name-day and sang it over and over. It was <em>awful</em>."</p><p>Jaime nods, shifting himself to give Brienne to sit beside him. "Can't get it out of my head, it seems."</p><p>They're covered in dried blood and sweat and stains, and Brienne needs to piss, but she's grateful they're both alive. Jaime gulps down a mouthful of what must be Tyrion's strongwine. "According to everyone else… we have won the battle against the Starks' gods-damn <em>Night King</em>." Jaime huffs out an amused noise, beaming at her. "Do you plan on celebrating, ser?"</p><p>Brienne gently pries the wineskin from Jaime's fingers.</p><p>"Indeed," she says.</p><p>It takes him a moment before Jamie recognises what she means, as Brienne gulps down the rest of the strongwine and drops her head against his shoulder, slouching down. She can taste a little of Jaime's blazing heat on the wineskin's rim. </p><p>Jaime's grin widens. He tuts, dropping his own head against hers.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>